Please Come Home
by Surrenderedwallflower
Summary: Rose is a young music teacher living in Baia. Dimitri's a soldier who just rotated home from war. When Dimitri's nephew starts taking music lessons from Rose, Dimitri and Rose's love begins to grow. What happens when Dimitri's sent back to war? Will the war tear them apart?(SCENE M IN LATER CHAPTERS)


RPOV

RINGGGGGGG

"Ok kids, don't forget to do the pages in your theory book," I shouted as my students quickly shuffled to their next class. I then went around the room, picking things up from the floor and pushing chairs in.

I moved to a small town named Baia in Russia two years ago. I now taught music at a small school within the town. The move had been especially hard because the only reason I moved here was so that I could take care of my dying uncle but after he died, I kind of just stayed. This town was one of the few places that hasn't been severely affected by the war. As i was lost in thought I was vaguely aware of my classroom door opening.

"Hey Rose, are we going to lunch now or what?" Lissa, my best friend, said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Yea I'm coming," I said as i finished erasing the black board, "why don't you wait for me outside?"

After I finished cleaning up, I locked the door to my classroom and went to meet Liss. As soon as I stepped outside, I walked into Lissa and her boyfriend Christian making out.

"EWWWWWWW can you please not do that?" I said as i walked toward the main road. The main road basically connected everything in this town.

"Haha what's got you panties in a twist?" Christian said as she gently tugged Lissa along.

"Nothing. My panties are perfectly straight FYI. I would just like to eat without an upset stomach," I said, scrunching up my nose.

We walked to the teacher quarters together and then we said out good-byes and went our separate ways. As soon as I entered my apartment, I stepped out of my heels and plopped down on my couch. I slowly took in my apartment. It perfectly reflected what my life was like. It was pretty much empty. It was only filled with the things that were absolutely necessary. My mother had gone off to fight in the war and my dad's been AWOL since i was born. The only real family I ever really had was my Uncle Victor. He wasn't rich or anything but before the war broke out, he helped pay for part of my tuition for Juilliard. Then he fell sick about two years ago and I moved to Russia to take care of him. He had cancer and it spread really fast and he died within six months. I still really miss him. After he died, it didn't feel right to keep living in his house. So I packed up all his things and I sold the house. I loved that house but it was too hard to live there without him. I then moved in to the teachers apartments the school provided for us. My apartment contained a small kitchen with a dining table and two chairs. A small living with a couch and a bookshelf and my room contained only a bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand, scattered music sheets and an old violin. Sometimes I wonder when my life will begin.

* * *

"Ok kids, have a good weekend and don't forget to do your homework!" I shouted as my students dead-bolted for home. I cleaned up the room and I settled down to grade my papers. I wanted to actually enjoy my weekend and by enjoy I mean reread my books and perfect my violin skills.

I was in the middle of grading when my classroom door opened rather loudly.

"Oh hello Paul, what can I do for you?" I said, beckoning him to come in the room. He was huffing and puffing as if he had just ran a marathon.

"I...wanted...to...ask...you...if...you...could...teach...me...to...play...the...violin..." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Paul, I would love to but-" I was cut off by the most gorgeous man rushing into my room.

"Paul, you can't just wander away like that," he said, worry clear in his voice," I can't believe you would just-" it was then he seemed to notice me.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize. I'm so sorry. Here let me introduce myself. I'm Dimitri Belikov, Paul's uncle," he said, sticking his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway. I'm Paul's music teacher," I said as i reached for his hand. As I touched his hand, an electrical current coursed through my body.


End file.
